Soledad
by Chirist chan
Summary: One shot! Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!, el porque en el primer encuentro de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha el primero no lo mató.


**Holow! Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!, propuesto por Kris Neckerchief. Características: primer encuentro de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru y porque este último no lo mató en el momento.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru observaba la escena con indigación, sin poder creer que aun contando con con 6 años aquel bastardo que había arruinado el valioso linaje de su familia no supiera defenderse. Aquel niño, el cual escuchó nombrar como Inuyasha, huía de un grupo de demonios débiles que lo perseguían para devorarlo, y en vez de utilizar sus garras para matarlo el semidemonio lloraba y buscaba un refugio.

No obstante recordó, como a esa misma edad él perfectamente sabía utilizar sus garras y colmillos para defenderse de demonios menores y humanos.

Hace tan solo dos meses, se difundió un rumor del cual estuvo interesado en averiguar personalmente si era cierto, y ahí estaba, observando a uno de los causantes de la muerte del Gran General Perro Inu no Taisho. Cuando escuchó que una enfermedad acabó con la vida de aquella patética humana de la cual su padre se había enamorado, no pudo evitar sentir alegría. Esto se debió a que a pesar de no haber estado presente en ninguna etapa de su vida, su padre fue el ejemplo a seguir para él, y cuando vio como Inu no Taisho había sucumbido patéticamente hacia esa puta lo desilucionó y amargó completamente.

Le daba rabia cada paso que el hanyou hacia para ocultarse de sus perseguidores, a los cuales logró burlar unos minutos después al haberse escondido en el hueco de un enorme árbol. Recordaba como desde cachorro sufrió y entrenó duro por convertirse en motivo de orgullo para su padre, y como siempre fracasaba. A pesar de que cada día parecía volverse más fuerte, Inu no Taisho nunca volteaba la mirada hacia él ni le decía palabras cálidas como los demás padres a sus hijos.

Sin embargo, Inu no Taisho se había sacrificado por esos dos.. por una humana que de seguro se le abrió de piernas a los dos segundos de conocerlo (como normalmente hacían todas las de su especie), y por un bastardo que arruinó el linaje y orgullo de la familia Taisho.

El enojo lo consumía cada vez con más intensidad, sin poder creer como su padre dio la vida por aquella cosa que veía huir y esconderse de sus contrincantes.

Se quedó allí, expectante, sin poder hacer otra cosa que quedarse parado detrás de un árbol vigilando los movimientos de aquel hanyou, quien luego de haberse percatado de la ausencia de peligro salió de su escondite para sentarse en una gran piedra.

Un aroma salado llegó a sus fosas nasales.. el bastardo estaba llorando. Cada vez su rabia incrementaba, mas al escuchar los lloriqueos que llegaban con facilidad a sus oidos.

Inuyasha: sniff.. mamá.. sniff –lloraba – Te extraño... sniff no puedo seguir sin ti sniff

Esas palabras culminaron su enojo. Él vivió sin ningún tipo de cariño ni presencia de sus padres, sin embargo no lloraba ni deshonraba la sangre Taisho con debilidades. O eso era lo que quería pensar, porque en el fondo Sesshomaru sabía que hasta que no logró acostumbrarse a la relación distante con sus padres fue igual que Inuyasha.. pero lo negaba, no podía admitir que siempre quiso enorgullecer y recibir mimos y abrazos de sus padres antaño, cuando era un cachorrito que aun no sabía manejar sus emociones.

Sus ojos dorados miraban con odio al hanyou, quien nunca fue merecedor de la vida de su padre. No, esa basura no merecía siquiera la vida, porque era un error de la naturaleza que solo estaba destinado a recibir burlas bien merecidas... por ser un hanyou, por no tener ningún tipo de valor ni derecho, por ensuciar la sangre valiosa de su padre. No tenía derecho a recibir cariño ni amor, tampoco respeto ni compañía. Por ser hijo de una cualquiera, ambos culpables de la muerte de un hombre tan respetado, poderoso y temido como lo fue su padre.

Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta de que estaba gruñendo, y que este aterrador sonido había atraido la atención del temeroso niño. Inuyasha volteó y lo descubrió, mas se paralizó del miedo al ver a Sesshomaru con una expresión de odio, gruñendo y con los ojos rojos de la ira.

 _Maldito bastardo-_ pensaba Sesshomaru – _¿Cómo permitió mi padre que siquiera fueses engendrado? No eres nada más que basura en las zapatos de un demonio... te mataría con mis propias manos por ser un asqueroso símbolo de debilidad de Inu no Taisho, pero no sería un castigo suficiente por haber nacido. Mereces sufrir hasta que des el último respiro, mereces ser humillado y golpeado de la forma más cruel, estar completamente solo y darte cuenta de que no tienes ningún derecho a la vida; que solo eres un error, y que por eso te marginarán, incluyendo a las asquerosa especie a la que pertenecía tu madre._

El solo imaginarse lo mucho que ese bastardo sufriría por ser un hanyou le daba placer y satisfacción. No, no debía matarlo, él Sesshomaru no tenía porque ensuciarse las manos con sangre de hanyou, porque pronto perecería porque era débil. Ja! No pasaría otro mes y los rumores de la muerte de aquel error se desperdigarían por las cuatro regiones.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su expresión volvió a ser estoica como de costumbre. Estaba disfrutando de los crueles pensamientos que imaginaba.. como el hanyou pasaría hambre, como sería expulsado de las aldeas a piedrazos, como estaría solo... Si, definitivamente estaba satisfecho y no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Se dio cuenta que el hanyou ya no estaba, y un leve "hump" salió de su boca. Desinteresado volteó para volver a su palacio, cuando involuntariamente un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

 _Sufrirás la soledad como alguna vez yo lo hice, hanyou._

0-0-0-0-0

 **Yo siempre me imaginé que esa fue la razón por la que Sesshomaru no lo mató, porque quería que sufriera. :/**

 **Espero les hay gustado :D**


End file.
